


Battle Of The Lovers

by straykidz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidz/pseuds/straykidz
Summary: one comment from jeongin sends the dorm into a competiton between the couples to see who will be the cutest couple.





	Battle Of The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is a new oneshot for y’all! please leave more requests. this is a request from @whimsicalbabe. thank you for the request! I hope I did a great job of creating it. Kudos and comments are appreciated :))

It all started once Jeongin let one little comment slip out of his mouth. The youngest hadn’t thought much of it at the time but this one comment had caused hell in the Stray Kids dorm. Seungmin and Hyunjin had been cuddling on the couch. Seungmin had his face planted into the others neck and Hyunjin pressed kisses onto Seungmin’s forehead. The youngest member walked into the living room to see the two and mentally cooed at the sight. “Seungmin and Hyunjin truly are the cutest couple.” 

Chan who was sipping his coffee in the kitchen almost spit out the lukewarm drink once he heard those words come out of Jeongin’s mouth. Woojin was flipping a pancake but ended up missing the pan completely once he heard the bullshit the maknae had just said. Changbin’s eyes widened incredulously whilst Felix’s face scrunched up in disgust. Minho stopped tickling Jisung and looked up at Jeongin with curiosity. “Are you serious?” Minho asked. 

“Of course he’s serious. We’ve always been better than you losers.” Seungmin stuck his tongue out at his hyungs. “That is complete bullshit. We raised you Jeongin! How could you do this to your parents.” Chan cried out. Jeongin looked around at all eight members who had their eyes on him. “Oh wow. You all took that to heart didn’t you?” 

Chan took Woojin aside that night before bed and told him their plan on becoming the cutest couple. “Ok we are going to act so fucking cute in front of Jeongin from this point on and he’s going to have to make us the cutest couple.” Woojin was completely skeptical of the plan. “Don’t you think he’ll catch on to us? Plus I know we’re the cutest, I don’t need Jeongin’s validation.”

“Well. I need Jeongin’s validation!”

Chan began showing off his incredibly cute puppy eyes and pout. “Please Woojin!” 

Woojin ended up giving in and the competition for Cutest Couple began. 

Jeongin didn’t know how he had found himself in this predicament. He was stuck on one side of a booth at a diner while Chan and Woojin sat at the other. He had woken up this morning and immediately was pulled out of bed by Chan who demanded he go out to brunch with them. He didn’t exactly know who “them” was until he had gotten into the car. Chan and Woojin were in the front seats with Jeongin in the backseat. “Jeongin, you have your seatbelt on?” Woojin asked softly whilst Chan started driving. “Yup” 

Ten minutes later he found himself sitting across from the two disgusting lovebirds. “Do you wanna share a milkshake baby?” Chan asked with a soft smile upon his face. Woojin nodded his head and their noses bumped as they looked into each other’s eyes. Jeongin wanted to throw the hell up. 

As the food arrived, Jeongin already wanted to bash his head into the wall. Woojin and Chan kept stopping the conversation to flirt with one another. The milkshake proved to be his worst enemy. There were two straws in the cup and the two stared lovingly into each other’s eyes whilst sipping the cold drink. They had completely forgotten Jeongin was there in the first place! 

“Can you two stop blatantly flirting. I’m tired of it.” Jeongin groaned as he dipped his fries into his own vanilla milkshake. Woojin immediately stopped staring at Chan and switched into his parental mode. “Sorry sweetheart, we got a little carried away.” 

As they finally got home, Changbin was in the living room waiting for them and his eyes narrowed at the sign of Jeongin with the parents of the dorm. He immediately pieced together what Chan was doing. 

“Two can play at this game Bang Chan.” Changbin smirked at the older as they both entered the kitchen. “I have no clue what you’re talking about Binnie.” He exclaimed innocently. “You’re trying to get Jeongin to say you’re the cutest couple! It’s not going to happen. Felix and I will beat you at that game, every fucking day.” With that Changbin left the kitchen, his own plan forming in his head. 

“Lix!” Changbin squealed as Felix flicked water at him. The two were washing dishes with Jeongin and Changbin was acting extra flirty with Felix. The Aussie noticed this but just claimed it as a passing mood the older was having. Yes, Changbin was clingy behind doors but in front of others he chose not to show much affection. 

Felix felt arms wrap around his waist and felt Changbin give him a back hug. His chin was on Felix’s neck and he twisted his head to plant soft chaste kisses on his neck. Jeongin saw the two in the corner of his eye and admitted in his head that they were cute yet at the same time they were extremely gross. 

“Can you guys not. I want to finish this before I fucking die.” Jeongin complained. The two weren’t paying any attention to the dishes anymore and he was left to do all the work. “S-sorry Jeonginnie.” Felix mumbled as he scrambled to continue drying the dishes. However, Changbin was not going to give up easily. 

“Let me dry that for you darling.” He smiled up at the beautiful boy in front of him. “I got this, you can just relax baby.” Jeongin was overwhelmed with the amount of flirting that was occurring in the course of one day. Once he had finished washing, he practically ran to his room. However, once he closed his door behind him, he saw Minho and Jisung on the bed cuddling.

Minho and Jisung had no idea this “competition” was going on but due to the fact that the two were acting extremely cuddly, it made Jeongin suspicious. “Why is everyone in this household going fucking insane!?” Jeongin cried out. 

“What do you mean?” Jisung sat up from his cuddling position and stared at Jeongin with curiosity. “Ever since yesterday, everyone’s been acting weirdly. Chan and Woojin basically took me on a date with them and Changbin is acting flirty. It was absolutely disgusting. I’ve never heard him say so many pet names in my entire life.” Jeongin exclaims with disgust. 

“Oh my fucking god.” Minho snorted. “They just want you to make them the cutest couple!” 

It all made sense to Jeongin. Ever since his comment yesterday, they wanted him to see them as the cutest. “How gross.” 

Minho found Chan alone in his studio with his headphones on. He tapped on the Aussie’s shoulder lightly and Chan flinched. “Oh my god you scared me Minho.” He laughed. 

“Just thought you should know Jeongin knows about your little plan hyung.” 

Chan never looked so surprised in his entire life. “Fuck!”

Jeongin had decided he was going to bring his boyfriend Yedam over the next day. “I’m going to surprise the hyungs by bringing you over today.” 

“Why do you want to surprise them?” Yedam laughed as they walked to the dorm together. 

“They want me to pick who’s the cutest couple but we are going to show them who’s boss.” 

Yedam giggled at his adorable boyfriend as they continued to get closer to their destination. 

As Jeongin slammed the door open, all of the hyungs were laughing in the living room. It went extremely silent as they all looked at the two newcomers. “Say hello to the cutest fucking couple.”

Chan’s jaw dropped. Woojin squealed. Changbin rolled his eyes. Felix’s nose scrunched. Hyunjin and Seungmin felt betrayed. Minho laughed. Jisung was indifferent. 

“Whatever.” Chan snorted as he faced away from the couple. “Awe hyung, you and Woojin are still such an adorable couple… just not as cute as Yedam and I. Deal with it.”

Minho continued to laugh loudly as Chan groaned. Jeongin felt accomplished as all of the hyungs finally gave up the competition and he and Yedam were crowned cutest couple.


End file.
